Love Is a Mutt from Hell
by Maika Yugi
Summary: guía de cmo mborracharse y no morir n l intento xDxD, historia sbre ginny y cómo ¡al fin! después d años d espera consigue un novio... mmm el summary no es lo mio -.- cap 2 arriba!
1. Default Chapter

'Algo ha pasado'

Capítulo uno: # Mi disfraz tiene que sembrar el terror ò.ó #

Hay cosas que no se olvidan, cómo jugar a la play es una de ellas, pero... ¿Cómo quieren que me aprenda esto?

'_La aritmomancia se basa en dos ideas muy antiguas. La primera es que el nombre de una persona contiene pistas importantes sobre su carácter y su destino. La segunda, enunciada hace más de 2000  años por el sabio griego Pitágoras, es que cada uno de los números entre el 1 y el 9 posee un significado único que puede ayudarnos... '_

Así que mis padres al ponerme nombre eligen mi destino ¿no? A saber lo que se habría metido el tío este cuando se puso a escribir el libro... otro de la época de Shakespeare...

Cierro el libro a mala leche y me echo en la cama... me pongo a hacer pucheros al recordarle... ¡para ya! ¡No te gusta! Pero tiene un culo... mmmm... cuando se pone esos pantalones... y esa camiseta marcando...

¡Mierda! Mal gafe le salga al puto libro... con el despiste se ha caído detrás de la cama... joder... ahora tendré que sacar el baúl de debajo... .

Estaba en Hogwarts... quinto año, eran las doce de la noche, mis compañeras de cuarto habían desaparecido 'misteriosamente', (prefiero no saber lo que están haciendo, aunque vista su inteligencia no me extrañaría que se hubieran perdido camino de la cocina) al día siguiente tenía un traumático examen de Aritmomancia, para el que, evidentemente, no había estudiado, y en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de su culo...

Bajo de un salto de la cama, me meto debajo y ¡oh sorpresa! ¿Es un avión de Bin Laden? ¿Una pancarta de Zapatero? No... son un montón de enormes y horribles pelusas... ¿Es que aquí nunca limpia nadie?

Creo que mañana me pondré los pantalones de cuero negro y esa camiseta (negra) que tanto me gusta... ¡tiene que fijarse en mí! Aunque no es propio de mi persona usar el físico para ligar pero... ¡no tengo alternativa!

Alargo la mano y... mmm ¿qué es esto? ¡Un video hentai... ¡ no, una nota.

+Botellón (es decir, fiesta) viernes 23:00 a la salida de Hogsmeade. 3€ +

Se me había olvidado... mañana festejamos el termino de los exámenes matando un par de neuronas... Recojo también el libro y me tomo otra taza de café antes de volver a ponerme a empollar.

Viernes, 12:20 

Acabo de entrar al examen, no tengo ni puta idea del tema. Aish... y encima no le he visto en el desayuno... vaya mierda de día... 

1- Si en una persona abundan el número uno y el tres pero por el contrario el cinco no aparece nunca ¿qué significa? ¿Influirá en su número social?

¿En su número qué? Que le den ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?

Ugg... la maestra se ha puesto mayas... me arrancaría los ojos antes de tener que volver a ver esto, debería estar prohibido que los vejestorios se pusieran cosas ajustadas... Parece un cerdito vestido de rosa... ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, pregunta tres...

¿Habéis visto eso? John-soy-el-más-listo-y-guay-del-mundo se está copiando. Cómo le odio... Escribo lo que pueda y tiro puerta...

Parece que no soy la única que la ha cagado en el control, que le peguen fuego, no estoy de humor como para preocuparme por esto. Llevo un día horrible, creo que me voy a saltar unas cuántas. Pregunto a los compañer@s, pero ninguno tiene gana de irse ¿qué les pasa a estos hoy? Hace unos días hicimos desbandada y se quedó media clase en el césped y ahora ¿no son capaces de saltarse adivinación?.

Salgo del edificio de forma normal para que nadie sospeche, y tuerzo a la derecha del aula de herbología, me agacho para pasar al lado de la sala de profesores, salto unos enormes arbustos y llego al paraíso de los vagos. Parece que no soy la única con un mal día, me encuentro a Harry apoyado en un árbol y fumando, había también un grupo de góticos bastante alejados, y un grupo de cuarto de varias casas.

Voy directa al lado de mi amor platónico. Es decir, mi ex-amor platónico, porque ya NO me gusta (que quede claro).

- Harry... ¿qué haces fuera de clase? Estas dando mal ejemplo a los chavales – le señalo a los góticos de tercero, que no se habían dado cuenta ni de que estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué haces tú?

- Mal día...

- Yo también...

- ¿Quieres?- me ofrece su cigarro.

- mmmm no sé, ahora sólo fumo en botellones... aunque... mmmm venga va, pero porque eres tú...

Cojo el cigarro entre los dedos índice y corazón, lo apoyo en mis labios y le doy una calada. Noto como el humo pasa raspando la garganta hasta los pulmones... ahora que lo pienso, este cigarrillo lo estaba usando él... ha pasado por sus labios... mmmm sus labios... Creo que el humo del tabaco me está empezando a afectar.

Nos pusimos a hablar sobre las notas, el vicio, problemas con novios... En estas llegó Seamus, se sentó con nosotros. 

- Ey Seamus, me enteré de que empezaste a salir con Padma...

Me miró e hizo una mueca rara.

- ¿Cómo os va?- ahora fue Harry quién preguntó.

- Psssss... va... bueno... –desvía la mirada- la verdad, es que tenemos problemas...

- ¿Problemas? – esto se ponía interesante.

- Creo que me pone los cuernos...

- ¿a tí? Sí, ¡claro! Con quien ¿con la panceta del desayuno? –hablé yo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bah, para el caso da igual, ya he cortado con ella.

Se recostó en el césped, se levantó algo de viento y el aire mecía su pelo cenizo, sus ojos claros miraban soñadores hacia el cielo, el labio inferior le brillaba por el Sol y... vaya... nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es.

– entonces, estás soltero... ¿no?

- Seamus Finnigan, soltero y sin compromiso, a vuestro servicio – nos hizo una reverencia. 

Empezamos a reír a carcajadas ante la pantomima y llegó otra chica... era muy guapa y no, a mi no me gustan las chicas. Harry se sobresaltó al verla...

- Cara pollo me ha echado de clase... – se sienta – vaya Seamus, no sabía que fumabas... –se sonrojó al oír su nombre de sus labios, el chico se acercó a Harry, se sentó encima de él y se puso a besarle. 

Seamus y yo nos quedamos a cuadros viendo como la nueva le mordía el labio y le metía la mano bajo la camiseta. Le miré, el me miró... en ese momento, nuestras cabezas pensaban en lo mismo '_¿Qué hace esa cabrona besando a mi Harry? ¿Mi? ¿Desde cuando es mí?' _ El castaño frunció el ceño y me cogió del brazo...

- Os dejamos chicos, tenemos que estudiar...

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué me has cogido? ¡Les hemos dejado solos! Quién sabe lo que esa pervertida puede hacerle a Harry...

- Había escuchado rumores, pero no lo tomé en cuenta... por lo visto son ciertos... Harry, está saliendo con ella... se llama _Sammi- _lo dijo con rin tintín y entornando los ojos, como si le odiase por el mismo echo de existir.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – le cogí del brazo bruscamente y me miró sorprendido, yo había puesto cara de psicópata y daba MUCHO miedo.

- Va... vale... pero... ¿A qué?

- Le quiero a él... –creo que me entendió, por que me echó una mirada comprensiva y se fue.

Viernes noche, 23:45 en la salida de Hogsmeade.

Iba con mis pantalones de cuero negros, tenis anchos y una camiseta que me quedaba francamente bien, me había cortado el pelo. Eché una última mirada al espejo y gruñí. Estaba cogiendo kilos... y las caderas me estaban creciendo demasiado... 

Acerqué más la mirada y me fijé en mi cara ¿por qué soy tan fea? Mis rasgos no son tan horribles... ojos de un color marrón bastante normal, pestañas largas y negras, cejas finas sin necesidad de depilación, nariz normal de tamaño y forma estándar, labios bonitos... quitando las espantosas pecas, los incómodos y feos granos y mi pelo pelirrojo de estropajo... ¿no estaba tan mal verdad?

Habían puesto un hechizo para insonorizar la zona y que no se escuchara desde fuera, y otro para que no se viera. Me acerqué al sitio indicado y de un momento a otro pasé de ver un bosque tranquilo a un montón de chicos / as haciendo la bacanal. Había por lo menos ciento y pico personas de todas las casas, pero sólo habían invitado de quinto curso hacía arriba (con un cierto grado de 'responsabilidad').

- Hey Ginny, al fin llegas...

- Tranquilas, ya estoy aquí, la fiesta puede dar comienzo... – sonreí vagamente - ¿Y las bebidas? 

Me señaló con la cabeza un lugar al lado de unos matorrales. Fui directa, llevaba un humor de perros y una mala leche que no se me veía desde hacía tiempo. ¿El motivo? A parte de lo de 'Sammi-roba-chico-que-no-me-gusta-pero-debería-ser-mío' mmm demasiado largo, lo dejaremos en 'Sam la malvada'; el resto del día me ha ido bastante mal, y encima llevo las hormonas alteradas... 

Había cajas llenas de botellas con bebidas de alcohol y sin, y muchísimas bolsas de hielo. Cojo un vaso, le echo dos cubitos de la bolsa, me echo coca-cola y JB, voy hacia una especie de banco, me siento y diviso el panorama, a lo lejos se ven sombras de gente sentada, miro al cielo y veo la luna brillando y un mar de estrellas... mientras me termino el vaso observo la osa mayor y me relajo... alguien se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece un cigarro, le digo que no 'lo he dejado' (si mezclo tabaco y alcohol me da modorra), me levanto y me echo otro cubata.

Esta vez me voy a dar un paseo, cuando lo llevo por la mitad se me acerca otra persona y me ofrece otro, esta vez lo cojo. Él no lleva mechero, veo a Harry y voy hacia él.

- ¿Tienes fuego? – se toca los bolsillos.

- No, pero te lo enciendo con el mío.

Se acerca a mí, irremediablemente mi cara empieza a parecerse a un camión de tomates y pone los dos cigarros en contacto, empiezo a aspirar y se enciende. Más que por fumar, lo he hecho para acercarme a él... qué gilipollez...

- Gracias – le sonrío (me sonríe) y me doy la vuelta. Vuelvo a sentarme (no estoy acostumbrada a beber, y no he comido desde las dos y media, por lo que el alcohol hace más efecto del que desearía) y cuando vuelvo a mirarle se está enrollando con ella... ¡Qué rabia me entra en ese momento! Hasta tengo ganas de llorar... mi vida es un asco, tengo quince años y ni siquiera he tenido novio...

No recuerdo muy bien lo que siguió... seguí bebiendo y un rato después apareció Harry, por aquellos momentos yo estaba totalmente desinhibida (algo bastante peligroso según mi parecer).

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Harry... me voy ya...

- ¿Te ibas sin despedirte?

El pobre estaba borracho, me abrazó fuertemente y yo sentí que me quería morir... estuvimos un buen rato así juntitos, le sentía respirar en mi oreja y deseé que allí mismo acabara el mundo... pero no acabó... al separarnos, un chico que no conozco nos soltó 'ya de paso enrollaros ¿no?' ¡claro que no lo hicimos! Nunca me enrollaría con alguien borracho y con novia... por mucho que me guste... por muy desesperada que esté... siento cómo si mi corazón estuviera habitado por rosas rojas... tengo ganas de llorar...

- Es tarde...

Lo último que vi aquella noche fue su sombra yéndose hasta el castillo... ¿castillo? ¿Seamus? Mierda... son las dos y media... ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar? 

Salí corriendo hacia allí, extrañamente, el efecto del alcohol hizo que no sintiera el cansancio, aunque cuando llegué ya estaba con flato. Él ya no estaba, lo había supuesto. Fui sin demasiado cuidado hacia mi cuarto, fue una suerte que no me pillara ningún maestr@ por los pasillos. Me eché a la cama, no me molesté ni en cambiarme de ropa... mañana sería otro día...

_Close my eyes, I try sleep but I can't forget you... (Simple plan)_

To be continued...

NOTAS: Muajajajajá... ò.ó (- Risa y mirada diabólica) He vuelto de los infiernos para atormentaros con mis fics... He cambiado de estilo... estaba harta de escribir angst, pero tranquilizaos pobres almas... dentro de unos chapters volverá mi antigua vena(si no antes). Esto fue una especie de experimento raro: S salido de una extraña vena creativa... ¿Literatura o realidad? ¿Dónde está la línea que separa la ficción de lo real? Pos eso, mandadme vuestros comentarios a kano.hamasaki@iespana.es pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Os estaré siempre agradecida mis pequeños diablillos ^^. Etcétera, etcétera para tod@s...

**Dejad review onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. lo que no te mata

'Love is a mutt from hell'

Capítulo dos: # Lo que no te mata, te deja echo mierda #

_'Tom nunca se cansa de decirme, en tono sepulcral, tocándome el brazo con la mano y con una mirada alarmante: sólo las mujeres sangran"_

_(Bridget Jones's diary)_

Estaba disfrutando en Hogwarts de un día de resaca en la _playa._ Nadaba lentamente acompañada por el especie de pulpo gigante. El Sol brillaba silencioso sobre mi y las parejitas iban cogidas tiernamente de la mano (es decir, me estaba quemando la cabeza por el puto sol mientras me moría de envidia porque esos cabrones sí eran correspondidos al tiempo que yo me pudría cómo una solterona en las profundidades de la tristeza).

Salí del agua y moví mi pelo de forma altanera, aunque parezca extraño, ¡tenía un cuerpo precioso! No había restos de estrías ni caderas anchas... mi piel estaba fantástica y llevaba un pequeño bikini rojo con el que los chicos se paraban al verme pasar. Cogí una toalla y me la até a la cadera mientras me ponía unas sandalias de plataforma. Iba hacia la entrada del castillo cuando me tropecé con una piedra, justo cuando iba a pegarme un hocicazo (NdA: jajaja, esto lo decimos mucho por aquí ^^U) digno de foto contra el suelo apareció él... 

Me cogió en brazos y apareció... ¿un dragón? Sus escamas tenían un precioso tono azul-plateado, lanzaba llamas de azul brillante. Se pasó en frente de nosotros y soltó con voz chillona 'despierta ya o te quedarás sin desayunoooo!!!!'

De repente abrí los ojos, los froté con una mano y miré malhumorada a la persona que estaba a mi lado. Ella me miró con aires de superioridad.

- Es un hechizo para despertar bastante simple, hasta tu podrías hacerlo.

¡Será cabrona! Yo tenía la cara como... empastada, con los músculos adormecidos (por lo que mi intento de mirada 'te-acercas-y-te-mato' sólo llegó al nivel de 'oh-muérete').

Crawlie (sí, esa cosa se llama así)  se dio la vuelta con elegancia felina, moviendo su pelo con pose de actriz de cine. Miré a mi alrededor, mis compañeras no estaban (qué raro no?), mis mantas estaban echas un ovillo al fondo de la cama, los martillos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en mi cabeza... me dolía ¡maldita resaca! 

Me levanté cómo pude del sobre y alzando mi mano señalando hacia la puerta, dije (en tono dramático) algo que cualquiera de nosotros hemos repetido en algún momento de nuestra vida.

- ¡Juro que nunca más volveré a beber alcohol!

Satisfecha conmigo misma, me di cuenta de que el pelo y la piel me olían a tabaco, alcohol, porros y algunas sustancias desconocidas (preferiría no enterarme que son...) fui directa al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha rápida, lo único bueno de disponer del dormitorio para mi sola (aparte de no tener que soportar los ronquidos de las demás claro está) era que podía hacer el sueño de cualquier chica realidad... ¡¡el cuarto de baño era solo mío!!

Cerré los ojos, respiré con fuerza e introduje la mano en el armario, alcancé unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta gris, metí los pies dentro de los tenis (me gusta dormir con calcetines) y me pasé el cepillo por encima del pelo. Lo llevaba horrible, me habían quedado algunos nudos de aspecto astronómico, pero levantar la mano para arreglarlo suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Cogí un poco de algo llamado 'aspama para el cabello', era muggle (regalo de Hermione) y me eché en la cabeza para darle algo de forma a los rizos.

Al pasar por la sala común vi las puntuaciones de los exámenes de Aritmomancia... suspensa claro, pero, aún para mi sorpresa, la profesora Vector había sido 'buena' y nos había dado una oportunidad para aprobar a los que habíamos sacado más de un cuatro (en puntuación de uno sobre diez). Suspiré aliviada... aunque tuve que tragarme el gesto, eché un gemido de forma involuntaria, tenía que hacer un trabajo... para pasado mañana...

Enfurruñada bajé dando puntapiés hasta el gran comedor (son tres pisos y con el despiste estuve a punto de caerme por las escaleras -.-). Cuando llegué estaba medio vacío, eran las siete y media... me senté en el lugar más alejado posible de Crawlie y entre bocado y bocado me dedicaba a echarle miradas de odio. Cogí unas tostadas y empecé a untarlas de forma mecánica con mantequilla. Mmmm necesitaba hablar con Seamus sobre el plantón-no-intencionado de la noche anterior... aunque sería mejor que terminara el maldito trabajo lo antes posible y así poder tener el fin de semana libre. Debería ir a la biblioteca...

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el desayuno (cerca ya de las ocho) y andaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo apareció Draco Malfoy con su típica sonrisa estilo 'mirad-que-bueno-estoy' y andares de estrella de cine. A su pesar, tuvo que apartarse para no ser atropellado por Luna, que venía corriendo hacia mí. El rubio le echó una mirada de asco e indignación, cómo si su sola existencia ya enturbiara el ritmo de su vida.

La chica de ojos grandes y aspecto... mmm algo extravagante se paró enfrente de mí mordiéndose el labio y cara de suprema alegría. Por su aspecto, esperaba que me revelara algún secreto mundial (con la emoción, hasta se había olvidado del colgante con ajo y los pendientes de zanahoria).

- ¡tengo novio!

Yo levanté las cejas y puse cara de susto... ¿novio? 

- ¿quién? ¿dónde? ¿cuando? - había intentado levantarme, en una ocasión normal hubiera tirado la silla al suelo, pero se me había olvidado que en Hogwarts no había sillas... nos sentábamos en banquetas enormes que iban de un lado a otro de la mesa. ¿El resultado de mi estupidez? Acabé cayéndome de espaldas... se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el Gran Comedor. Todos giraron a la vez para mirarme... uno-dos-tres...

-jajajajaja!!!- estallaron miles de risas entre los presentes, para el momento, ya habían llegado más de la mitad de los estudiantes.

Me puse roja como una bludger y salí corriendo cogiendo a Luna del brazo. Aún en la entrada se escuchaban las risas... puse cara de circunstancias y comencé con el interrogatorio ¡necesitaba saber quien era! T.T

- ¿Quién es?

¡Me moría de curiosidad! Ella miró hacia los lados al estilo de una película de espías.

- ¡Nos acechan! Están ahí... en todas partes... ¬¬ vamos al dormitorio, aquí las paredes tienen oídos...

Fuimos al mío (nunca había nadie, por lo que Luna se había quedado millones de veces a dormir, los Gryffindors ya la trataban como parte de la casa, y al ser ella originaria de Ravenclaw no había desconfianza ni enfrentamientos).

Nos echamos sobre la cama a leer revistas tontas al estilo de "super magia" y "corazón de bruja". En todas ellas salían chicas 'perfectas', con lo que se consideraba cuerpo diez (o anoréxicas según mi punto de vista); piel preciosa de un solo color, sin puntos negros, granos o infantiles pecas sobre la nariz; caderas pequeñitas haciendo culos monos y pechos que no necesitaban ni sujetador ya que eran prácticamente inexistentes. Argg odiaba ver esto... ¿entonces porqué lo hacía? ¿era masoquista o qué? Cerré la revista y saqué 'Macbecht sound' esto sí que era música...

Luna se sentó a mi lado y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo le devolví la mirada con impaciencia.

- ¿Y bien?

- Neville...

- ¿Estás saliendo con Neville? - me sorprendí... aunque lo veía venir... desde lo de su madre estaba bastante deprimido y se habían echo muy amigos. El chaval era algo torpe, pero no era mala gente. - ¡qué cabrona! ¡felicidades!.

Me eché encima suya para abrazarle (y de paso hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas) y acabamos tiradas por el suelo envueltas en las mantas. Las lámparas mágicas se apagaron de repente, solo podía oír una extraña voz hablándome desde el fondo de mi mente. y después, reinó el silencio.

Continuará?? Lo dudo.

NOTAS: ok, no creo que esto tenga más capítulos (y en el caso de que continúe sería un fic paranoico). Escribí la mitad justo al terminar el otro capítulo, eso fue en junio/julio de 2003. Hoy hice el último párrafo ^^U y decidí subirlo (no creo que a nadie le guste esto, pero tenerlo escrito en el ordenador no sirve para nada). Es una de las 'historias' más cutres que he hecho *suspiro*

Paso a cuestiones más felices ¡respuesta de reviews! (aunque hace tanto que me los mandasteis que ni os acordaréis o.O) 

**Ereac****: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaagg X.x yo no le mando sms!! (es mi otro yo ¬¬ me persigue!!). a ella no le importa. ^^U

**Lucía (lucia_bonna@msn.com): **o.O yo tampoco sabía que camino iba a llevar!! (aún sigo sin saberlo @.@) se aceptan sugerencias!! Gracias ^^

**ginny142003: **dark?!? xDxDxD esto es de lo más 'cómico' que soy capaz de escribir . jeah! Richard el malvado!! Lo basé en eso ^.^ me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta *-* aaaaa ese chico es se-cre-to (tanto que no lo sé ni yo!). la espera ha sido larga. DEMASIADO larga. sorry T.T

**Haruka of the Sidhe: **xDxD trankila, en el caso de que lo siguiera, Sam NO estaría cn harry, mmm sii *-* a mi también se me salía la baba mientras lo describía! (tuve que poner un vaso para no manchar el teclado ^^U). he tardado una eternidad!! Lo siento, no me sentía con ánimos de seguir esta 'cosa'. ¡¡gracias por tu comentario!! ^^

**Yadhwiga: ***Maika mira por la puerta asegurándose de que sus padres andan lejos* ¡¡sí, viva la generación del botellón!! ò.ó muajajaja Me encanta simple plan *-* ¡¡gracias por el comment!!

**Ana Vicky Weasley:** Me enteré de tu review hace poco o.O me pasaré por tu fic ^^ 


End file.
